


Something Illusory

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz crept down the dark hallway. He looked about, seeing nothing. The sudden feeling of a blade biting into the energon line in his neck, an unseen arm sneaking about his waist, caused him to freeze up. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he knew better than this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Illusory

Title:  Something Illusory   
Verse: G1   
Series:  None   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Slash   
Pairings/Characters: Mirage/Jazz   
Notes: Not Mine!   
Summary: :D    
Words:  143   
Prompt:  Mirage/Jazz: what you don't see can hurt you   
  
Jazz crept down the dark hallway. He looked about, seeing nothing. The sudden feeling of a blade biting into the energon line in his neck, an unseen arm sneaking about his waist, caused him to freeze up. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he knew better than this!   
  
“Got you.” A voice whispered in his audial.    
  
“Is that so, my mech?” Jazz laughed uneasily as he was pulled tighter against the over-warm chassis of his captor.   
  
“That is so.” The other mech purred in amusement, finally deactivating his electro-disruptor.   
  
“Ya, that’s so. You can...ah...let me go.” Jazz chuckled uneasily.   
  
Mirage purred again; voice too smooth, like rotting silk. “It was a good training exercise, but I think I will keep you for a while.”   
  
Jazz vents hitched as his internal fans kicked on without his consent. He knew, just knew, somewhere Primus was laughing.


End file.
